


The Glass Vampire

by TheSilverSpy



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSpy/pseuds/TheSilverSpy
Summary: Jekyll urges Lanyon to drink his blood for his health but also for pleasure, however Lanyon is hesitant.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Kudos: 49





	The Glass Vampire

"Just go ahead, it'll be alright" Jekyll softly spoke to Lanyon, fully adjusting his half unbuttoned shirt moving it to slide off his shoulder, giving Lanyon full access to the base of his neck, his braces and waist coat already having been abandoned earlier. Jekyll moments ago had propped himself up against his own desk, doing his best to encourage Lanyon that this is what he wanted and that what he wanted was to help. 

Lanyon stepped back a bit from Jekyll, nervously chewing on his bottom lip, unsure of whether or not this was actually a good idea. He had never actually fed off of a human before, hes only ever taken blood from animals, which he has always felt immensely guilty for, despite it being a necessity for his survival. "I just- I don't know about this Henry... what if I loose control, what if I cant stop myself- what if I hurt you," Lanyon spoke in protest looking away from the younger male, hating that he was not entirely against the idea Jekyll had presented to him. 

Jekyll gently reached out to take hold of Lanyon's shoulder, encouraging the latter to look at him as he gently tried to relinquish the worry from his lover's expression , "I'm telling you it's going to be ok, and it's been far too long since you've last eaten something. Let me help you, please," Jekyll spoke out the last part, barely as a whisper as the pair finally met eyes, Lanyon's still full of uncertainty. 

"That's the thing, it's been too long, what if I accidentally take too much from you," Lanyon softly protested out, clearly distressed at the thought of hurting- or putting Jekyll in any type of danger, especially if it was himself that was dangerous to him. He was still new at the whole vampire thing, only having been turned for a few months. Jekyll had been so kind as to have been so supportive and accepting of him the entire time, assuring him he was no different than who he was before he was turned. Lanyon after awhile had started to believe him after he stuck with him time and time again, even after he had seen him at his worst, and at times splattered in the crimson of some his previous meals.

"That's why I'm here, if you start to take too much I'll let you know immediately," Jekyll assured him, his voice confident and reassuring, his burgundy eyes were filled with determination in assisting the other with his ever growing thirst. Lanyon had sighed in defeat as he knew that Jeykll would stay true to his word, and if he had that much trust in him, then it might be worth taking the risk. 

"If- if you're really sure about this, then.. fine," Lanyon hesitantly mumbled out, easing up a bit as he saw Jekyll's expression light up. "Yes I'm definitely sure about this, I want this- I want to help you in any way I can, so just drink and I'll immediately let you know if I feel anything is wrong." Lanyon gave Jekyll a weak smile, silently cursing at how well he had taught Jekyll to smooth talk his way through just about anything.

Without another word Jekyll had readjusted his position against the desk with his arms propping him up from behind, getting comfortable before slightly tilting his head to the side to give Lanyon as much room as possible to drink comfortably. Lanyon gave one last nerve riddled sigh before leaning in closer to Jeykll, neither having any personal space left between them.

As Lanyon slowly moved his face forward, he took a moment to fully breathe in Jekyll's scent, the smell of his blood was ever so present as it started to have its influence over him. His nerves calmer than before in the ever so close presence to the relief to his thirst. Nearly forgetting his worries instantaneously as he licked the base of Jekyll's neck before he gently placed his sharpened canines against Jekyll's warm skin, ever so slightly denting the other's skin. The feeling of the prick of Lanyon's sharpened teeth had elicited a soft gasp from Jekyll, enjoying the feeling more so than he had originally anticipated. Lanyon, being alarmed from the gasp that had escaped Jekyll quickly pulled back having confused the sound to have been from pain or fear, rather than of pleasure.

Jekyll near whined from the loss of the pressure of the others teeth as Lanyon retracted away, "No no don't stop it's fine-" he sputtered out in a hurry, not wanting Lanyon to have been discouraged. Before Lanyon could give any more protests one of Jekyll's hands shot out and grabbed the back of his head to pull it dangerously close to his neck, just silently begging for Lanyon to continue on. Lanyon paused for a moment before hesitantly resuming what he was doing moments prior as he let his eyes slowly shut as he once again placed his teeth where they previously were. This time he successfully broke skin and his teeth slowly sank deeper into Jekyll's neck. Jekyll let out another silent gasp, softly grasping onto Lanyon's hair encouraging to continue forward.

Lanyon slowly but surely sucked on the blood, relishing in the taste, it nearly being hypnotizing. The familiar taste of iron on his tongue but better than ever before, it had a much more exquisite taste to it than just any old animal he's eaten in the past. Lanyon continued to slowly suck out small amounts of blood at a time in an attempt to keep himself under control, especially when Jekyll was softly panting and letting out quiet noises while softly mumbling out his name. Jekyll was thoroughly enjoying the experience as he felt he was in bliss, the feeling of Lanyon's teeth in him and drawing blood out of him felt on so many levels amazing. He gripped slightly harder on Lanyon's hair as he leaned himself closer to Lanyon, encouraging him to take more as he gasped from the sensations. Lanyon took the hint as he continued to drink quicker than before, earning him a quiet moan from Jekyll who continued to hold Lanyon's head in place with his firm grip on his hair while he barely gasped out another 'Robert'.

Lanyon gradually grew faster and faster in drinking the blood, now becoming sloppy as some of the blood drops rolled down Jekyll's exposed skin, there being a stark contrast between the red of the blood and the white of Jekyll's pale skin. The crimson drops fell onto Jekyll's now not so pristine white button up staining it .

Jekyll despite being in pure bliss of the moment knew that Lanyon would have to stop soon as he began to feel dizzy and lightheaded from the loss of blood. Jekyll gently pulled back on Lanyon's hair as he mumbled out a 'stop' to him, his mind feeling fuzzy. Lanyon took a moment hovering over Jekyll's neck before he pulled back while licking remnants if blood off his lips as he battled against his instincts to keep going. It took Lanyon a few more seconds to start coming down from his high to look at Jekyll with a concerned expression to make sure he was still doing fine. Jekyll after awhile had finally re-opened his eyes to give Lanyon a reassuring smile as he stared in the others now crimson eyes as opposed to the chocolate brown he normally saw. 

"Are- are you feeling okay?" Lanyon managed to stammer out eventually after the comfortable silence the pair shared. "Yes. I'm fine, never better in fact. Though, I guess I am feeling a bit light headed which was to be expected, but other than that I'm good," Jeykll chuckled out.

Lanyon looked back at where he previously was drinking and noticed the mess he had made, "Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry I got blood all over you-" Jekyll had shushed Lanyon by quickly placing a finger over his lips to assure him to not worry about it. Jekyll had gently smiled as he found Lanyon's fretting over him rather endearing. "You can just clean it up," Jekyll spoke, as he ushered Lanyon's face near to where one of the trails of still damp blood was. Getting what the younger man had meant Lanyon began to lap up what he had previously missed as Jekyll sighed at the sensation of Lanyon's tongue on him. Once Lanyon had finished with the task he leaned back up to kiss Jekyll gently on the lips and whispering out a 'thank you' as he pulled back.

"But seriously we need to get you in a new shirt this one's covered in blood," Lanyon spoke up, ending the moment with his fretting, which earned him some genuine laughter from Jekyll for worrying about such a trivial thing, " Yes of course."

Jekyll pushed himself off his desk, not expecting to nearly fall over. Thankfully he was caught by Lanyon before he hit the floor. "Oh my gosh- Henry are you alright!?" Lanyon squeaked out, slightly panicking that he may have taken just a bit too much from Jekyll. 

To Lanyon's confusion Jekyll had started giggling, "It's fine! I need to lay down is all." The loss of blood was clearly effecting him, in more than just making him simply light headed. Lanyon huffed out a sigh in disbelief about Jekyll's leniency of the situation, while he basically carried Jekyll to the annex connected to Jekyll's office to get him changed into a new shirt, and to rest after such a tiring experience. The rest of the evening was spent with Lanyon trying to get Jekyll to finally rest after giving him food and water, but failing miserably as Jekyll wanted to continue staying up to spend time with Lanyon despite being dead exhausted and having responsibilities to do the next day. Eventually the pair had ended up falling asleep on Jekyll's bed with their bodies tangled together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Previously Reviewed By: TheNotoriousSassenach


End file.
